enigmatastellarwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
Bosses are very powerful Mega Crafts that appear at the end of every planet mission. They have very high health and damage. Bosses have rage bars replacing the mission timer. Should the rage bar fill, all of their systems, especially weapons, go into overdrive (an effect called "enrage"). Try not to let that happen. Your mission grade depends on how fast you destroy the boss. *Bosses have similar tactics with each other, but different tech. Most will sway left and right, many can inflict negative effects, additional support, destructible parts, cloaking, shields, et cetera. *Need confirmation on bosses having weaker rear armor. *Annoying Glitch: If you are an a level where you can get random Dark Enforcers, if they arrive as soon as the Main Boss of the level arrives, they will act just like a Boss, swaying left and right. Their drones will spawn, they will collide with the Main Boss, they will take all the damage, and multiple Boss themes will start playing. When the Main Boss rages, the Dark Enforcers will Rage As well, devastating your base. (Also, rarely, instead of Drones spawning it will be Dark Enforcers, this means if there were 2 Dark Enforcers, there are now 6 instead of 2, 7 including the Main Boss) *All bosses have at least one separate entity from the main boss that is optional to destroy, such as Dark Drones, Tesla Beacons, and Grand Lobos. Section IV Dark Enforcer. Switches between dual piercing rounds, spewing orbs and spraying standard rounds. Arrives with a few Dark Drones that enter behind the main boss. Drones have alternating two round fire. Mass production models come later in game. They are STRONGER and can still enrage. Difficulty Rating: Very easy Color: Green Ava Lesion Eternal Guardian. Fires occasional swarms of orbs. Comes along with two Eternal Blaster weapon modules, which fire beams that slow your units. Difficulty Rating: Very easy Color: Red Kenta Phi Psychostorm. Fires lots of standard projectiles. Arrives with multiple Psycho Beings that enter behind the main boss. The psycho beings only have one attack: firing small purple blasts Difficulty Rating: Very easy Color: Purple Enson Mega Blaze. Main weapon is heavy rapid fire blasters. Arrives with multiple Fire Guards that enter around the main boss. Difficulty Rating: Easy Color: Orange-Yellow Teslar Tesla Rage (misspelt as Telsa Rage in the Flash version of the game). Main weapon is a barrage of piercing rounds. Arrives with two shielded Tesla Beacon modules. Difficulty Rating: Easy Color: Blue Omnifar Entra and Grand Lobos. Entra fires lasers and piercing waves. Grand Lobos enters from your left, right, or front, and swarms homing orbs. Destroy Entra for victory. Difficulty Rating: Easy Entra Color: Light Green Grand Lobos Color: Dark Orange Zen Blue Cyclone. Fires blasters mostly, but also uses missiles. Arrives with two Storms that enter on the lower left and lower right sides, which use blasters. Difficulty Rating: Easy Color: Cyan Spiral Devastator. Arrives with Repair Drones. Is hard with beginner bases. Mostly uses orbs, it will also use some sword-shaped beams. Just about all its guns have the ability to spam orbs. Taking out the repair drones will make it much easier to destroy this Mega-Craft. Difficulty Rating: Medium Color: Green Enogon Impenetra. (misspelt as Impenra in the Flash version of the game) Shielded rear. Arrives with two Nemos ships, and uses missiles as his main weapons. This boss can be very difficult for beginners if you are insufficient with weaponry. If you have enough gold try to save to purchase and use Oblivion when Cyclone comes, it will help. Difficulty Rating: Tricky Color: Light Blue Tesire Colossus. Switches between diamonds and lasers that reflect and orbs that do not. Arrives with four minion ships that encircle clockwise around the mega-craft. Fires diamonds that reflect and will change direction if rams something. Use Decoy or similar objects to keep minions at the rear. Difficulty Rating: Tricky Color: Yellow Lexikon/Sector XIII Devas Terror. Switches between lasers that reflect and diamonds and missiles that do not. Arrives with two Devas Fears on the lower left and lower right sides, which use blasters. All three can cloak. Skills and stray fire can still damage when cloaked. Permanently invisible when enraged. Tip: EMP renders cloaking ineffective. Difficulty Rating: Hard Color: Purple Desstar Vindicator. Arrives with two Vindi Ones and two Vindi Twos that surround your base in an arc. Attacks with blaster rain and diamonds. If You Take Out The Vindi Ones And Twos, he will deal lower damage and your base will focus on Vindicator. Summoning Oblivion to attack the Vindi Ones and Twos is the best tactic to take them down. There is a glitch that rarely happens when it enrages, instead of him, a Vindi One or Two will enrage, making it easier. Difficulty: Hard Color: Gold Celaz Death Assassin. Arrives with 8 Death's Hand weapon modules (4 in flash) and, in flash only, two other death assassins that enter your lower left and lower right. Fires lots of lasers and also uses beams. Destroying the Death's Hands will reduce the boss's firepower. Flash Tip: summon Oblivion to take out the other two Death Assassins so your base will focus on the main Death Assassin. Annoying glitch: sometimes a enraged fake Death Assassin with no arms will come up instead of the real Death Assassin. (If you kill the fake Death Assassin the real one won't appear, meaning you have to replay the level again) Difficulty Rating: Very Hard Color: Orange Void Realm Nikki. More details on that page. Arrives with six Nikki's Arm weapons modules. Stuns, destroys shields. Spews countless lasers. Attacking Nikki's arms is pointless, they are basically decoys that stop you from doing as much damage to Nikki. But if you destroy an arm, you get quite a lot of gold. Getting gold from the arms does not affect the gold drop from the main boss, so if you are smart, you could have time to take out a few arms and then take Nikki out before he rages for extra money. The gold drop from the main boss is quite low, you get more from the arms. The boss don't do much damage if you can survive the level itself, but Nikki has considerably more health then previous bosses. Make sure your units focus fire on the main craft before the rage bar is filled. Glitch - May arrive later than it should. (Around 90% Of The Time This Happens) Difficulty Rating: Hard Color: Cyan Zone One Villalobos. Swarms boss-killer missiles. Spews death orbs. Roars sustained antimatter beams. Arrives with four shielded Drone Generator modules that can create endless V Drones. Missiles deal low damage but orbs and beams have high damage. It is best to destroy this mega-craft before enrages. When it does, the quantity of missiles will multiply by five and will deal 65-189 damage per second. Instead of launching four short waves of 25 orbs, it will launch one large wave of 600+ orbs. Beams increase their rate of fire dealing 260 damage per second. A high speed laser is also added that deals 152 damage per second. Orbs inflict the debuff of darkness. Extremely hard when equipped with insufficient weaponry and lack of status resistance, as his orbs will cause Darkness. Visit the strategy page on how to beat him on insane difficulty. Difficulty Rating: Very Hard Color: Light Green Nerazon Genu, your captain in the main levels. Fires many lasers as his weapons and has two wing-crafts that do the same. No Neg Voiders are needed for this boss, but you will need strong units, as this has 812,500HP in normal mode. (around half of that in mobile) Inflicts the debuff of Slow. Difficulty Rating: Hard Color: Red Melacon :Note: Melacon and Zyvon only exist in the mobile version of Bonus Content. The Protector. Has a shield around its main body, and 4 arms that are bigger than the main body. Spews orbs and shoots beams. Main body has ~650,000 health and arms have ~750,000 each, so very high damage is needed to beat it. Inflicts the debuff of Chaos. Difficulty Rating: Very Hard Color: Yellow-Orange Zyvon Clade. Fires piercing lasers and spawns EMP blue orbs that explode, doing high damage. Main body has 1062500 health and his 2 arms have 402499 health each. His two very tiny drone spawners also have 402499 health each. Circles your base, and inflicts the EMP debuff. Clade also affects the abilities in the level, giving a chance for the ability to spawn 5 EMP orbs instead of the selected ability. Difficulty Rating: Extremely Hard Color: Light Blue Gallery (Click to view images) Mobile Dark Enforcer.png|Dark Enforcer (boss) with Dark Drones in the mobile version of the game. Dark Enforcer Generic.png|A Dark Enforcer (enemy), along with a few other enemies. Mobile Eternal Guardian.png|Eternal Guardian in the mobile version of the game. Mobile Psychostorm.png|Psychostorm with Psycho Beings in the mobile version of the game. Mobile Megablaze.png|Megablaze in the mobile version of the game (notice that the Fire Guards are turrets instead of drones). Mobile Tesla Rage.png|Tesla Rage in the mobile version of the game. Mobile Entra.png|Entra in the mobile version of the game. Mobile Grand Lobos.png|Grand Lobos in the mobile version of the game. Mobile Cyclone.png|Cyclone in the mobile version of the game. Mobile Storm.png|One of two Storms that come with Cyclone. Mobile Devastator.png|Devastator with Repair Drones in the mobile version of the game. Mobile Impenetra.png|Impenetra with Nemoses in the mobile version of the game. Mobile Colossus.png|Colossus with Colossus's Minions in the mobile version of the game. Mobile Devas Terror.png|Devas Terror in the mobile version of the game. Mobile Devas Fear.png|One of two Devas Fears that come with Devas Terror. Mobile Vindicator.png|Vindicator with Vindi Ones and Vindi Twos in the mobile version of the game. Mobile Death Assassin.png|Death Assassin in the mobile version of the game. Mobile Nikki Ship.png|Nikki's Mega Craft in the mobile version of the game. Mobile Villalobos Ship.png|Villalobos' Mega Craft with many V Drones in the mobile version of the game. Mobile Genu Ship.png|Genu's Mega Craft in the mobile version of the game. Notes *Some bosses in the mobile version of the game are noticeably different from their flash counterparts: **Megablaze's Fire Guards are turrets instead of drones. **After a certain amount of time, Impenetra turns around and faces you with its rear shields, making the fight much more difficult if not easily dealt with before it becomes enraged. **Most notably, Death Assassin no longer comes with two smaller Death Assassins. Instead, it has 8 Death's Hand weapons and moves around your base in a circular motion, a movement pattern which is exclusive to Death Assassin and Clade. **Villalobos has 6 Drone Generators instead of 4. Category:Bosses